The present invention relates to vehicle torque transmitting clutches of the direct pressure type wherein a release bearing is axially shifted on the driven shaft to operate the clutch release levers or spring fingers of a Belleville spring and disengage the driven clutch plate from the flywheel and pressure plate of the driving shaft assembly. Over a long period of use, the friction facings or linings will exhibit wear and the clutch spring or springs are required to move the pressure plate closer to the flywheel to fully engage the clutch.
It is desirable that a clearance or free play exist between the release bearing and the ends of the clutch release levers or spring fingers as evidenced by free play at the clutch pedal pad so that there is no constant contact to cause clutch slippage, wear, vibration or noise. However, the wear of the clutch disc facings forces the levers or spring fingers toward and into direct engagement with the release bearing and binds the bearing carrier against the release fork, thus preventing the pressure plate from exerting its full force on the friction facings. To alleviate this problem, the operator of the vehicle must have the clutch serviced before clutch slippage due to facing wear becomes pronounced. Such manual adjustment consists of altering the angle of the clutch release fork to reposition the release carrier and bearing until the initial bearing to finger clearance and free play in the pedal are re-established. It is well known that a large percentage of clutch failures in passenger cars is due to owner neglect of maintaining free play in the clutch pedal.
To overcome this problem, various methods of automatic adjustment of the clutch release carrier were attempted; however, in many instances, the release bearing was maintained in direct engagement with the clutch release levers or spring fingers resulting in undesirable wear and/or noise caused by the constant engagement. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages of previous automatic adjusting devices in providing a self-contained, self-adjusting release bearing carrier assembly providing a predetermined clearance between the release bearing and the release levers or spring fingers.